Why do I love you?
by SooL2900
Summary: [Sonfic para el reto Sonfics: Música que inspira... del foro "Resident Evil: Behind The Horror."] …Por más que diga que lo odie, por más que quiera odiarlo… Por más que odie con todo el alma todas las cosas que ha hecho desde que lo conocí… No puedo… [Rated T porque es la segunda vez que escribo algo... :)]


**A/N: **Como ya aclare este songfic está hecho para el reto Songfics: Música que inspira… del foro "Resident Evil: Behind The Horror." Y está inspirado en la canción _I hate everything about you _de _Three Days Grace_… Personalmente está entre mis diez canciones favoritas xD

**Palabras: **1.134

La historia esta ambientada en, un poco la mansión Spencer y algo de RE5… Espero de corazón que les guste… :D

Ahora he corregido los errores que he tenido, o eso espero, si ven alguno que pude haber pasado por algo les agradeceria que me lo comentaran.

Tambien me gustarian que leyeran mi AN al final del fic por dos aclaraciones, pues tal vez tengan esa duda...

Bueno y ahora dejo de hablar y disfruten la historia… :D

* * *

**Why do I love you?**

_**Every time we lie awake…**_

_**After every hit we take…**_

-¡JILL!- Fue lo último que escuche, lo último que pude oír aquella noche en la mansión Spencer.

Chris Redfield y yo habíamos ido allí para encontrar pistas sobre la locación del fundador de Umbrella. Lo encontramos… Muerto. Asesinado por la última persona que queríamos ver de nuevo… Albert Wesker. El ex-capitán del equipo Alpha de los STARS… Un traidor que casi nos mata a todos, y de seguro sigue queriendo hacerlo…

Nos enfrentamos a él, pero como temía ya no era humano. Mucho más fuerte que nosotros, me lanzo contra un estante lleno de libros que había en la habitación mientras que iba por Chris. Mire la escena con ojos inmensos. Wesker tenía a Chris del cuello y lo iba a matar.

Desesperada y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia ellos.

Y así, Wesker y yo comenzamos a caer al vacío…

Claro, él sobrevivió gracias al virus que reside en su interior, porque ¿Qué otra forma tiene para ser inhumano? Y yo… No tengo idea de cómo sobreviví…

Meses después me encuentro sentada en medio de la noche, o lo que creo que es la noche, despierta sobre una cama…

A merced de Wesker y débil, no he podido defenderme y mi ex jefe tomó provecho de ello. Utilizarme como rata de laboratorio nunca fue lo que me imagine que me pasaría…

_**Every roommate kept awake…**_

_**By every sigh and scream we make…**_

Todas las noches desde que estoy en este tétrico lugar sueño lo mismo… La misma pesadilla que me atormenta siempre… El perder a la persona que más he amado en este mundo…

Despertando en esa habitación sin ventanas, una sola puerta como salida, un pequeño baño y lo que empiezo a detestar, una cama.

¿Por qué odiaría una cama?

Durante el día, experimentos y luego en las noches… Wesker cruzaría esa puerta, vestido de negro, sus lentes de sol descansando sobre sus rojos ojos. Su cabello perfectamente acomodado hacia atrás y una arrogante sonrisa en su cara…

Lo odio…

Todas las noches toma mi cuerpo y juega con el… Satisfaciendo sus propias necesidades, y a la vez las mías, nuestra frustración yéndose con el aire, como si no estuviera allí en el primer lugar…

Luego de eso, me dirá lo mismo que siempre me dice, susurrándolo sensualmente en mi oído, para luego marcharse y dejarme con mi constante tormento…

-Entrégate a mi… Ya no tienes nada que perder ¿Verdad?- Siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa presente… Y esas palabras se repiten durante la noche, mientras estoy en la cama, pensando y pensando.

Albert Wesker nos traiciono, directa o indirectamente, gracias a él Raccoon City fue borrada de la faz de la Tierra junto con millones de vidas inocentes. Nos hizo confiar en él para que cuando nos traicione nos doliera mas, ataco a Chris y su pequeña hermana, Claire Redfield, numerosas veces. Vuelve de la muerte como si lo hiciera todos los días…

Lo odio…

Y ahora…

… Sigue haciéndonos la vida imposible…

Ahora…

… Me está utilizando a mi… Tratando de pasar mis barreras y llegar al fondo.

Lo odio tanto…

_**Only when I stop to think about it…**_

Solamente cuando me detengo y realmente pienso en mi situación me doy cuenta de algo muy importante… Y me odio a mi misma por ello…

Así pase, ¿Cuanto era? ¿Un año, quizá? Y luego de que me negué rotundamente a hacer todo lo que Wesker quería, él me implanto algo en el pecho, la verdad estaba tratando de quitármelo de encima que ni siquiera supe que dijo que era… El dispositivo era como un control remoto, tendría que hacer todo lo que Wesker quisiera y no podría hacer nada contra ello.

Lo odio…

Mate a mucha gente, infecte poblaciones completas con el nuevo virus de Wesker, Uroboros. Demonios, el bastardo incluso me hizo enfrentarme a Chris y su nueva compañera… ¿Era Sheva? Me dolió en el alma el saber que casi los mató a los dos…

Por suerte ellos pudieron vencerme y quitarme esa cosa del pecho… Pero eso no curaba la culpa que tenia después de las horrendas cosas que he hecho… Y todo era culpa de Albert cabrón Wesker.

Lo odio con el alma…

Y ahora unos años luego del incidente, estoy sentada en la cama de mi departamento, mirando fijamente un punto invisible en la pared, pensando nuevamente…

Mi cabello había cambiado, era más largo y rubio, personalmente me hubiera gustado conservarlo castaño pero siempre me detenía. Chris y Sheva Alomar, mataron de una vez por todas a Albert Wesker… Sigo trabajando con la BSAA, pero siempre tratada con cuidado. Creen que podría traicionarlos después de lo que paso en África, todas las veces que alguien me ve siempre preguntan lo mismo:

-¿No eres tu Jill Valentine, la que se fue a trabajar para Albert Wesker?-

Siento dolor y odio al escuchar esa pregunta, pero el odio no es a mí misma, pues yo se que trate de evitarlo… Es odio a Wesker… Lo odio tanto que es inexplicable…

_**I hate everything about you…**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you…**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

Me pregunto si cada vez que Wesker utilizó mi cuerpo, fue porque por alguna razón sentía algo por mi… O solo por diversión… Esa duda está siempre presente en mi cabeza, muriendo por ser contestada pero jamás podrá pues la única respuesta está muerta. Y no tengo a nadie con quien hablar acerca de ello.

Si bien todos menos Chris me tratan diferente, el castaño no me trata totalmente como antes. Se ha distanciado un poco de mí, porque siente culpa por lo que me paso o porque me odia como los demás, no lo sé. Pero sinceramente me gustaría que fuera la primera.

Y así, poco a poco, todo lo que he hecho en estos años para destruir el bioterrorismo se va por la borda, todo por un malentendido y por la culpa de Albert Wesker…

No hay forma de explicar cuanto lo odio…

_**I hate everything about you…**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**You hate everything about me…**_

_**Why do you love me?**_

Pero…

…Por más que diga que lo odie, por más que quiera odiarlo… Por más que odie con todo el alma todas las cosas que ha hecho desde que lo conocí… No puedo… No puedo hacerlo porque…

…No puedo evitar y amar a Albert Wesker…

Y así, perdí al hombre que amaba… Y siempre me pregunto exactamente lo mismo, cada mañana, día, noche. En todo momento y lugar, esa misma pregunta salta a mi mente, buscando una respuesta:

… ¿Por qué amó tanto a Albert Wesker?

_**I hate…**_

_**You hate…**_

_**I hate…**_

_**You love me…**_

_**I hate everything about you…**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aqui les felicito, gracias :)

Bueno, se que es extremedamente corto pero realmente me gusto como quedo y espero lo disfruten...

Una aclaracion: No, no tengo ni idea porque Jill se enamoro de Wes, el corazon no atiende a razones y si no me volvi completamente loca creo que JAMAS dije que Jill no haya aceptado hacer _eso_ con Wes... Si lo dije tal vez no me referia a eso pero bueno xD

Aun asi espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejenme un review que de la practica puedo ir mejorando.


End file.
